Mechanics of Sexuality in Geothermal Escapist Fantasy
by oneofthemuses
Summary: Based on greta garbo's Ficcy Friday prompt: "Every time Annie pulls on Jeff's binoculars to look out of them they come closer to kissing. Eventually they end up making out/having sex while still being very careful not to touch the floor."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Ever since reading rashaka's Lava World story, I've been wanting to write something in that 'verse, since the way I think it tends to be written is pretty AU. And this is vaguely non-canon compliant (for reasons aside from the smut) since it assumes a much longer timeline, somewhere in or around 24-48 hours including stretching out events in the episode, and it presumes that there was a fairly well-established society of survivors organized by Shirley... Well, you'll see.

* * *

She tugged at the cord attached to the binoculars around his neck and he sighed as he moved in closer so that she could reach them. It wasn't that he minded, not exactly, but it was a pain in the ass. This was only the second time she had used their newly acquired equipment in the last hour but he knew Annie which meant it would be far from the last time today. He'd just have to get used to it, he supposed.

They had discovered the hard way that, annoying or not, him wearing their looted booty was the best method for sharing the binoculars. Having to hand them over to the other person? Wasted too much time. Attaching them to their waists? Interfered with mobility. Looping it loosely through their belt loops? Not nearly secure enough, easy pickings for desperate souls roaming the lavaways. He'd probably end up with weird looking rope burns before Lava World eventually consumed itself, but, yeah, it had proved the best option for them.

Having decided he'd suck it up, it was the i_very_ _next_/i minute that Jeff discovered their glaring miscalculation, the drawback they had forgotten to weigh: the potential for dangerous distractions.

Annie adjusted the binoculars as she looked through the viewfiender and yanked gently, pulling him along too. Jeff ended up hunched over, nose buried in her hair, lips brushing her temple, body angled against hers trying for the optimal position instinctively. Only one thought was left in Jeff's head at that point and it was one that would surely get him killed tonight: he had to know what hair care products she used and did any of them have a slightly less fruity scent? Because Annie's hair smelled great and considering they'd been at school for 7 hours and counting and she had transformed into a formidable warrior during an unusually intense game of Lava World... It was surprisingly bouncy.

That kind of distraction would mean death if he couldn't put his curiosity aside and focus on the very real dangers of Lava World; Chang's Locker Boys, Garrett's siren cry, Leonard's spitball attacks, and the most dangerous of all, lava floors.

* * *

Two hours later, Annie had satisfied his curiosity.

"I use a drugstore shampoo but I splurge on conditioner. And I have a overnight leave-in that I use once a week. I stick to using mousse because it has a lighter consistency and I only use sulfate-free products." Not for the first time tonight, Jeff wished he had a pen and a pad of paper but those had gone the way of civility in the new world; hard to find and even harder to hold on to.

"You're going to have to text me the names of the brands because I don't get that kind of longevity out of my-"

"Shh." She cut him off and grabbed the binoculars directly, pulling him, slightly off-balance at the unexpected, toward her once again. He steadied himself with a hand on the chair she was perched on and the other resting on her knee, just for somewhere to put it. They had been crouched on chairs, relaxing and shooting the shit during an unexpected but welcome period of downtime during their shift on sentry duty, and now, he found his face pressed against her cheek. Without questions about her hair plaguing him, Jeff couldn't help but notice how soft her skin was. She turned slightly, whispering, and her lips were only a fraction removed from his when she spoke.

"It looks like we have incoming. Not sure if they're hostile or not but they're not trying to be stealthy so I'm hoping it's the latter. But... Be ready." He nodded in understanding and their relaxed posture shifted into a readiness to pounce.

They tensed bodies relaxed a few minutes later as Troy and Abed, thinly camouflaged with plastic bags and crumpled papers, came into clear view.

"Jeff, Annie." They both nodded in acknowledgement at Abed's greeting.

"How's everyone holding up inside? Shirley still got everything under control?"

"She's had to set a few examples but, everyone understands it's a safe place now." Annie's explanation was accompanied by a slight smile as she answered Troy's question. "It's been nice. Good for everyone." Troy smiled and patted her shoulder as they made their way past them. Her gaze followed them before the blankets obscuring the entrance swallowed their retreating forms. "What time is it?" Jeff startled out of watching her at the question and checked his watch.

"6:15PM. Almost quitting time." Her response was a sigh as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He didn't say a word. Sometimes, in times like these, you needed a moment, just a few precious seconds, to let the weight of their new reality sink in. The people who didn't have a partner, the lone wolves, they lost it fast. He'd seen it happen. They jumped into the lava rather than be captured or they went too far without a friend to temper the dreams of power and death that lurked in all of them.

The end of their shift couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

They had grabbed dinner, care of Shirley, before they retreated to a secluded corner of Shirley Island with a good view of the other inhabitants and the door. They were reclined on chairs covered in cushions, three-wide, trying to rest up before their shift as rovers came up at 9.

"What would you be doing right now, if we... If Lava World had never happened?" The question popped out of his mouth unexpectedly, surprisingly even himself. Annie turned to look at him, rolling along his outstretched arm so she was curled into his side.

"The same thing I would've been doing any other night back then. Finished up any reading I had, washed my face," She rolled her eyes as she took in his interested expression, "Yes, I'll give you a list of my skincare products too." She huffed out a silent laugh, her eyes bright. "Then I would've watched something with Abed and Troy for a bit and I would've headed to bed by 10, a book in hand or... You know, something that would've helped me relax."

"That sounds pretty good right now." She sighed, her eyes falling closed and her eyelashes fluttering gently against his chin. Her eyes opened slowly after a second.

"What about you, Jeff?" He considered her silently before shrugging.

"You promise not to tell anyone? Upon pain of death?" Her eyebrow raised in question but she nodded anyway. "Dinner, review my lesson plan, catch up on something sitting on my DVR and then my night time skincare routine, and bed." He looked at her, slightly uncomfortable, before he chuckled. "Boring, I know, right?" It was her turn to shrug.

"Is it? It sounds exactly like what I'd be doing. except I like to read in bed." He ran back over the conversation in his head and found himself relaxing into the cushioned chair, unaware he'd even been tensed. "Besides," He arched an eyebrow as she continued, "how could I ever think you're boring? We're fighting for our survival in Lava World, we're partners, I know better than that." She nudged his shoulder with her head and he smiled, his arm curling down around her.

They were silent after that.

* * *

It was their second shift as rovers when they ran into Britta, Chang's Locker Boys, and heard the rumblings of worse, Hickey's death machine all in one go. They glanced at each other, intuitively understanding what this meant; it meant no breaks, no rest, no time to relax. It would be all recon, and hyper vigilance, planning and preparation from here on out. Upon arriving back at Shirley Island after their encounter with Britta and Troy and Abed, they discovered the news had already spread far and wide, quickly and without constraint. It was the beginning of something, something big, and everyone knew it.

They were sent back out almost as soon as they got in the door.

Jeff moved slowly, cautiously, as they advanced along the hallway. They'd heard the Locker Boys were mostly done for but it didn't hurt to be careful. Annie was just as wary. She kept a close watch for any sign of movement and her hand stayed near to the binoculars at all times. She was, she confessed after her third unnecessary and sudden glance through the binoculars, a little jumpy.

"I couldn't tell." He smiled as he said it, teasing her, trying to help ease a little of her tension. He gloried in her rolled eyes. "Do you want to just take them?" He pointed at the binoculars but she just shook her head.

"I'm so used to them being around your neck that I'd probably forget I had them. Besides, what if you need to use them? It's easier for you to lean down than for me to stretch up." He gave a short nod and opened his mouth to respond when he was cut short by her sharp tug on the binoculars. He was pulled into the gesture as usual and grabbed her chair to steady himself, barely managing to suppress a less-than-dignified squawk. "Sorry." She turned her head to whisper the apology and her lips brushed against his.

They were still for a moment, neither of them certain what to do or how to move. He drew in a quick breath involuntarily, her lips drawn along with it, and that was all it took. Her tongue darted out to wet her lip, the lips already flush against his, and they were kissing frantically.

It was the danger, the constant threat of _something_, or, Jeff acknowledged, it was _despite_ that.

Regardless, this was happening.

A faint noise, far down the hallway, had them breaking apart, gasping. It was amazing how fast Annie could go back to being all-business, all traces of lust wiped off her face. He admired her ruthless tenacity because his own heart was beating like he'd just finished a ten mile run and his breathing sounded loud in his ears.

"We, uh, we need to... To keep moving." Her fractured speech gave him some comfort that he wasn't the only one that was struggling to get his urges under control. Then he acknowledged the truth in her words. As much as he wanted to do otherwise, they had a duty.

"After you, milady." She smiled.

* * *

It had taken them 20 minutes but they had made it down past a second hallway, a combination of experience and luck. They'd been partners since the beginning and 'in tune' wasn't enough to describe their synchronicity after hours of working and moving together.

It was the sound of thumping, far off but loud, that caught their attention. As one, they perked up, Jeff cocking his head to concentrate on the noise and Annie tugging at the binoculars to try to get eyes on the situation.

"It doesn't sound like chairs." She had the binoculars to her face as she nodded and he dipped lower as the cord rasped against his neck.

"No, it doesn't and I can't see any movement, there's-" She lowered the binoculars, still holding them, and made eye contact, her eyes lingering for a second on his lips, "Nothing happening in the immediate vicinity." He swallowed roughly, nodding in agreement, before his eyes dropped to her mouth, focusing on the teeth biting into her lower lip.

"Should we investigate? Find out if it's something dangerous, or..?"

"I don't know... Maybe we should just make our way to the end of this hallway and then reassess. It might be safer, smarter, to head back to Shirley Island and report our findings. We can make a plan of action from there. We can explore our options later." Forcing his eyes away from her, he noted her deep breath, and without another word, they pressed forward.

It didn't take them long to make it to the end of the hallway, already their third, an impressive accomplishment given they were only in the first half of their shift. They paused at the corner, bracing themselves against the wall, and tried to come up with a viable strategy. It was Annie who spoke first.

"Let's double up for now. We'll stick my chair behind yours, and we'll be ready to centipede if we have to retreat." It took less than a minute of consideration before he agreed. They arranged themselves quickly, Annie in front, binoculars already in her hand. "Oh god." He could feel the tension leave her as she relaxed her body against his.

"What, what is it?"

"The noise we heard, I'm not 100% sure but I think, I mean I'm pretty sure, it's the boiler room. I think," She hesitated, squinting through the binoculars, "I think it may have been ransacked or tampered with, but we're safe for now. Hickey was probably here, if I had to guess, but he's long gone now." He turned to look at her and felt some of his tension ease at her expression. She handed him the binoculars anyway, knowing that seeing was believing. He leaned forward, just slightly around the corner, as Annie turned to face him so that she wasn't in his way.

"I don't want to be too optimistic but, I think you're right." He smiled at her, still leaning forward, and she brought an arm up around his shoulders to keep her balance. He anchored an arm around her waist to help, peering through the binoculars once more before lowering them to his chest. He straightened, their arms still around each other, but didn't make a move to let go. Neither did she.

Moving as one, their lips met and it was messy and hot and so, _so_ good.

He pulled her up, just a little, and her legs widened their stance but it wasn't enough. She slid down, mewling into his mouth, and moved her lips down his jaw.

"Sit." She murmured the command against his neck and he scrambled, as best he could, to obey. Their chairs were facing each other and while it meant he'd have to keep his knees bent, they'd definitely have more room to manoeuvre. The wonders of Annie's ruthless tenacity at work again. She followed him down, back resting against his drawn up legs, straddling his rapidly hardening cock, and teeth biting at his lips. This new position also freed up his hands which was a definite improvement. He slid them up her legs, resting them on her hips, helping her work herself against him.

She moaned in encouragement but somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew this wasn't the time or place to get her off. Instead, he moved them up, brushing her nipples through her shirt, her sweater discarded back at Shirley Island during their most recent rest period. They hardened under his fingers and he pinched them gently, filing away how her thighs tightened around his hips for future reference.

Given her situational awareness, Jeff hadn't expected Annie to let this go on indefinitely and, much to his dismay and grudging admiration, she pulled back after a few more minutes rocking against him.

"We can't, mmm," She let out a low indistinct moan as he kissed her neck. "We can't stay here. Our shift is almost done but we should tell Shirley and everyone else what we learned." He planted one more kiss against her pulse point before drawing back and nodding determinedly. This wasn't the time or place. They disentangled themselves slowly, righting clothes, smoothing expressions, and getting back into position.

With a last look down the hallway, they made their way back.

* * *

As it happened, their shift wasn't as finished as they had hoped.

Their report delivered, they went to grab drinks, taking advantage of the policy that privileged rovers, entitling them to premium rations. They moved back to their secluded corner, drinks in hand. It wasn't hard to look around and see how the fear was getting to people. Shirley was doing her best and it was a damn fine job at that. But people were scared and spirits were flagging. More and more rovers were being sent out, sentries were pulling double duty, and everyone was training, devising new techniques and strategies as they tried valiantly to prepare for the unknown.

It only took a look from Annie to know that they wouldn't be staying here for long.

"You want to go back out." It was a statement, not a question.

"Just for a bit. We're both tired, we need to recuperate or we'll be useless if something does happen, but... I need to know."

"Of course you do." He sighed. "Okay, but we're only moving through areas we know." She nodded her agreement. "We'll move toward my classroom, make our way to my office, I'm pretty sure Hickey and I left it locked, and then we'll come back." The smile that spread across her face drew an eye roll out of him. "Right back, Annie." She nodded quickly. "Verbal agreement or this is a no go." She huffed but caved.

"Yes, Jeff, I agree to your terms."

"Good." They finished their drinks, lingering to soak up a few minutes of the relative security provided by Shirley Island. He let his eyes rest on Annie; tired, dishevelled and still somehow looking more together than nearly anyone else present. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

They'd been back less than twenty minutes before they headed, once more, into the great unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note #2:** I have become sincerely and utterly terrible at writing smut. Sorry. It's actually what has stopped me writing (at times) and posting more. Although I have posted some stuff in Ficcy Friday comments and elsewhere rather than at my LJ, oops. The ending is pretty weak, so my apologies for that. All my laments aside, I hope you enjoy! (As usual, it's also unbeta'ed.)

* * *

It took them fifteen minutes to make it to his classroom, the route familiar to both of them. It was, as expected, devoid of chairs for the most part, though a few with their legs mangled or the back warped were still visible inside. Jeff's desk was in place and the classroom as a whole appeared untouched beyond the lack of chairs. They made it past three more classrooms and a set of bathrooms. None of them warranted more than a peek inside. It didn't take more than a glance to confirm they were deserted.

They approached Jeff's office and they slowed to barely a crawl. Knowing that Hickey was out there meant that none of his usual haunting grounds were safe. He was likely smart enough to avoid his normal spots but it looked a lot like he'd gone mad with power, or maybe he was just old and disgruntled, but either way, Lava World had made everyone save Britta unpredictable. Poor, predictable, dead Britta. They approached the door, wary of any surprises or booby traps, and attempted to peek in the tiny window but the room was too dark and offered no hints as to what was inside.

"Did you hear that?" It was Annie who asked, her question a low whisper. It took only a few seconds of concentrating for Jeff to understand what she was talking about. It sounded like a stampede of chairs.

"Shit, we need to get inside, now!" Annie twisted the handle as hard as she could but there was no give. Jeff put his hand over hers to try but it still didn't budge. "It's locked... I have the key somewhere." He dug into his pockets, the herd, or whatever it was, growing louder as it approached their location. He pulled it out, handing it over to Annie, and she managed to unlock the door despite the slight tremors in her hand. They hopped into the room, locked the door, their chairs pressed up against it, with barely a minute to spare.

Annie tugged at the binoculars around Jeff's neck, focusing them through the tiny window into the lighted hallway. He could hear her counting under her breath, vibrating with tension where her shoulder was pressed up against his, as they watched two, then five, and, at final count, eight people move past them. One walked upright, a chair strapped to each foot, and when he came into view, Jeff felt more than heard Annie's sharp intake of breath.

"Jeff!" The exclamation was quiet, little more than an exhalation, but he understood. She turned to look at him and he put a hand on her face, pulling her into his shoulder for a hug. "What are they doing?" She drew back after a moment, staring at him as if he, by some stroke of luck, he might have answers.

But he had none.

"I don't know, Annie. But it's not going to be good." His hand was still on her face and she wrapped her own around his wrist. His heart was still beating rapidly as the darkness and the danger present on just the other side of the door sealed them inside a little bubble of shared desperation and adrenalin thrumming in their veins.

He had no idea who moved first but just like last time, they were suddenly pressed against each other, and then they were kissing, wild and rough.

It took some careful shuffling but a few feet and they were able to shift onto Hickey's desk. Jeff had Annie under him and he was kissing her, and it would've been great if not for the fucking binoculars which kept getting in the way. It wasn't difficult to pick up on his frustration and Annie had proved herself observant and resourceful time and again in their rabid new world. She moved onto her side and pushed him flat onto his back.

Jeff lay back as she took over, removing the binoculars carefully , placing them gently on Hickey's desk chair, which was quickly followed by her sweater and shirt. While she worked on removing her top, Jeff took the opportunity to pull his own off. He tried to place it underneath him as a flimsy barrier against the cold wood of the desk top but even with his considerable reach, he couldn't seem to do much. He was distracted from his mission as Annie, already half-naked despite having taken the time to neatly fold her clothes, rolled her hips against his.

He nearly tore the fabric he'd been struggling and failing to use as a makeshift blanket. He left it, haphazardly stuffed beneath him, and grabbed her hips, stilling them instead.

"No fair, Annie." He skimmed his fingers along the soft skin of her stomach and brushed his fingers against the not quite see-through lace of her bra until he felt her nipples pucker. He could feel her pushing against his erection as he did so, but there were too many layers of fabric and the angle was getting her nowhere fast. He pulled her down so he could kiss her and she relaxed into him, her own hands starting to wander.

She trailed her nails along his biceps, his pecs, and he knew her next destination would be his belt. Jeff wanted to get to hers first. He sat up, taking her with him. He mouthed down along her neck, her clavicle, biting gently at the prominent line, and worked his way south. His mouth stopped at her bra and he drew back to admire the picture of her cleavage showcased perfectly in black lace. He did his best to commit the image to memory before leaning forward to lick at her tits, first the right then the left. He leaned back, watching as the hard little buds tightened further as the cool air hit them. He was about to move in for a further taste when Annie moved sharply, restlessly, on his lap.

"Take it off. Please." It took him a second to realize what she meant but he felt her hands pushing his up higher from where they rested on her back and her message crystalized. He obliged, undoing her bra, and peeling it off. He sucked in a breath at the sight of her bare breasts, before falling forward, attention on her right as one of his hands moved to tug roughly at the left. His lips closed gently, at first, around the tip of her breast, flicking at the pointed tip, then biting firmly enough to elicit a reaction. Annie's moan was enough to suggest she appreciated his actions.

"Oh, god, Jeff..." She pushed purposefully but without focus against him and Jeff switched his mouth to her left breast, both of his hands dropping to her hips, and then sliding lower. He rested one hand on the crease between her thigh and hip to hold her steady even as he continued to goad her into seeking a firmer friction against his jean-clad cock. His other hand drifted lower, lower, until he was ghosting his fingers gently up and down between her spread legs. He could feel the material of her pants growing damp and warm as he lazily drew his fingers back and forth over her heat.

Annie clearly knew what he was doing because she let out a low whine and grasped his hand in an attempt to force him to work her clit harder. He refused but, Jeff allowed, it was probably a good time to take her pants off. He undid the button and lowered the zipper, sliding just his fingers inside, his digits slipping over and underneath fabric.

It had been too much to hope for that Annie would stay still while he took the opportunity to touch and taste and explore every naked inch of her. So it wasn't a surprise when he felt her hand graze his tented jeans and then undo his button and zipper.

"My turn." She pushed him back until he was lying flat on the desk again before she rose up to her knees, and worked her pants down. She leaned forward, kissing him and slipped first one leg, then the other out, discarding the garment on Hickey's chair along with her the rest of her clothes. Laid out against the length of him, she was warm and soft and distracted enough that he slipped his hand under the elastic of her tiny bikini-cut bottoms and slid a single, long finger inside her. He felt her clench around him and pushed another finger in, drawing them slowly out, before pushing back in. He set a slow, deep rhythm before his hand was unceremoniously withdrawn and moved away. Annie pinned his wrist to the desk right by his hip.

"I don't want you to finger-fuck me right now." She enunciated each word clearly as she settled herself right over his aching dick and rocked with intent against him. "I want your cock inside of me." Jeff rolled his hips against her and grinned. He wouldn't have put money on Annie being the type of woman to talk dirty but he certainly appreciated it.

"You're on top, you're going to have to do most of the work." She scraped her nails over his nipples as leaned forward.

"And how is that any different than usual?" She whispered the words as she pushed at his jeans, prompting him to lift his hips so she could work them down past hips, over his thighs so they sat, slouched, around his calves. Some covert wiggling and he managed to leave his pants mostly hanging off one foot, dangling just above his fallen socks. He stopped dead, wondering if his socks were lost to lava, until Annie apparently read his mind. Just as he was about to voice his concern, she craned her neck briefly and whatever she saw prompted her to swivel, still firmly settled over his raging hard erection, and reach out to liberate his jeans.

"You're lucky your socks fell on our chairs."

"Was it really luck, babe, or am I just that awesome?"

"My opinion is going to be heavily influenced by what happens in the next five minutes." He smirked at her words. There were some challenges worth rising to and that right there was at the top of his list of worthwhile achievements.

"In that case, I need you on your knees, babe." She didn't hesitate to comply, rising up on to her knees quickly, so that she towered over him. He took a moment to appreciate the sight, her tits bouncing slightly, her skin flushed and warm in the near-darkness. He didn't waste any further time, pulling her little briefs down, and pulling her forward and down until she was settled, loosely, over his face.

He circled the tip of his tongue around her clit, carefully to avoid touching it directly, as he worked her up slowly. He moved his mouth lower, tracing his lips and tongue along her opening, nosing against her labia as he did. It took a minute or two but as he felt Annie start to move against his mouth, he slid up a fraction, focusing his attention back on her clit, and sliding first one finger, then a second into her. He pushed them in roughly, drawing them out quickly so that a quick and aggressive rhythm was set.

He could hear her panting over him as she drove her hips down, trying to maintain enough concentration that she never let her full weight settle on him. He could feel the way her thighs shook where his hand rested at her hip and decided he would add a third finger just to test her focus. A high pitched gasp was his reward as the unexpected gesture registered.

He worked his jaw against her, listening to the almost noiseless whines she couldn't quite contain with satisfaction. Her legs were quivering and he knew her knees had to be starting to ache, locked into position like they were. He knew she was enjoying the oral but all good things had to come to an end. Shifting just slightly, he nipped at her clit before flicking his tongue against it rapidly, over and over, his fingers driving in and out even faster, more forcefully.

"Jeffjeffjeffjeffjeffjeffjeff, oh god, Jeeeeeeee-fff!" Her walls clenched, almost painfully, around his fingers at the same time her thighs clamped around his head. He slowed his fingers a little, working her through her tremors, his tongue still moving gently against her clit, as she collapsed over him. Fifteen seconds later, he pulled his fingers free and she shifted slowly until she was centred along his body, still shivering, heat emanating from her.

She kissed him, deep and languid, unbothered by her wetness sticky against his stubble.

"I take it you agree that I'm awesome now." She laughed against his neck.

"Yes, Jeff, I think you're awesome. But, you know, I did tell you that I didn't want you to _finger-fuck_ me. You're not very good at following instructions."

"If you want my cock so bad, Annie, you know what to do. I'm not your servant." His damp fingers settled at the creases between her thigh and hip and massaged the skin, encouraging her to settle over his cock. She palmed his dick through his briefs, squeezing his shaft, before slipping her hand inside. She found him hard, already weeping pre come, and swiped her thumb over the head gently. Her hand slipped out of his briefs and tugged at the elastic so he lifted his hips until she could pull them off.

"Do we need a condom?" He froze, immediately aware that he had no condoms on him. Annie felt the sudden tension leaned down to nip at his chest. "My tests were clear." She paused for a moment. "And I'm on the pill." He watched her uncertainly.

"Mine were too, but… Are you sure, Annie?"

Her slick passage was gliding over his cock before he even finished his sentence.

"We've known each other for five years, Jeff. Going bareback doesn't seem like that big of a deal right now." She grasped his cock, letting the tip of his erection nudge past her folds and bump up against her opening. "Are _you_ sure?" A smile curved his mouth upward and he nodded. And then she was lowering herself onto his dick, inch by inch. She leaned forward as his full length slid in, her hands finding purchase against his chest, and circled her hips.

"Fuck, Annie, you…" He sucked in a lungful of air and tried to still her hips. "You can't do that right now."

"Do what, Jeff?" Her tone was positively dripping with contrived innocence which was belied by the devious smirk on her face. She rocked forward and clenched purposefully around him and his grip on her thighs tightened into bruising force unintentionally. Annie didn't seem to mind because she did it again before she finally took pity on him, rising up onto her knees and sliding down, settling into a rhythm that worked for her. Jeff managed to catch his breath, just barely, and picked up the rhythm as best he could with his limited leverage.

He skated his hands up her ribcage, palming her breasts, alternately caressing and pinching at the dark tight buds topping the set. Annie was riding him hard and if her breathy moans were any indication, the whole situation was working for her. One of her hands moved from its resting place against his shoulder to her clit, circling the tiny bump, and her movements atop him picked up speed. It didn't take long for her to change the pace, unable to sustain the position and sensations. The hand she'd left braced against his chest moved to the desk beside his head, her tits now significantly closer to his face, a development Jeff wasn't the least bit sorry about.

The hand manipulating her clit stayed trapped between them as Annie did her best to keep her rhythm and touch herself. He figured it was in both of their interests to help her so he moved his hands to her hips and lifted her, just a little, before slamming back in.

"Oh, god, yes, please." It was as much a request as it was a demand and Jeff did his best to oblige as he mouthed at the underside of one breast before it shifted and he found he could finally swirl his tongue around her nipple, lips sealing around the taut nub and suckling, teeth grazing every so often as he did.

He knew he wouldn't last much longer, not with Annie astride him, writhing and moaning. He swivelled his hips, and switched his mouth to her other tit, using his teeth harder, licking and biting in turn. It took a few minutes more but Annie's hips began moving erratically against his and her hand rubbed furiously at her swollen clit. A sweet, high pitched moan broke out and she clenched almost around his cock, like a vise.

It was more than enough to send Jeff crashing into his own orgasm.

He was inside Annie, her tits were in his face, and he had a clear view of her pleasuring herself with her fingers and his cock. His hands tightened around her thighs, moving her forcefully as she shuddered against him. He came, teeth biting a little harder than was likely pleasurable, with a grunt against her breast. They continued to move against each other, languid and slow, as the tiny aftershocks of their orgasm lingered. He stayed inside her, her warm, wet channel feeling like a perfect fit, and not inclined to deal with the mess that would result.

Annie, of course, had no such disinclinations. She relaxed against the length of him until their bodies finally cooled before disentangling herself, reaching past him for something he couldn't see. He didn't fuss since he ended up, yet again, with a face full of her breasts. When she leaned back, he considered pouting until he saw the box of tissues she had retrieved.

"Score!" He was about to reach for one when the box swung out of his reach.

"I found them, I get first use. Besides, I think I'm messier than you." He rose into a sitting position and glanced down, trying his damndest to assess her claim. Her thighs were slick with his come and her own wetness but gravity had done a good job of making him a mess too.

"I object. I'm pretty sure I'm covered in almost as much come as you are." She rolled her eyes.

"The key word there, Jeff, is _almost_." He smothered a laugh and leaned forward to kiss her neck.

"Fine, you clean up first. I'll just wait patiently. Like a gentleman." She barely managed to keep from snorting. Instead, he was treated to another eye roll, accompanied by an amused headshake.

"You're a jerk." She batted at his shoulder with one hand, still busy with the tissue. He caught her hand in his and refused to let go. The action prompted her to look up and she shot him a smile. "We should probably head back. They're going to be wondering where we are. And they're going to need us." He nodded and she handed him the tissues as she finished up.

It was quick enough after that. They'd been gone for nearly an hour but it was unlikely they'd need to give a reason once they offered up the knowledge of what they'd seen. They wouldn't even need to explain their slightly dishevelled appearances. Feeling a renewed commitment to their mutual survival, Jeff followed Annie out of his office, only pausing to lock the door. He fingered the binoculars hanging around his neck and found his thoughts slightly preoccupied. He now knew exactly how soft Annie's skin was. i_Everywhere_/i. But he couldn't bring himself to lament his latest distraction, despite the threat it posed to his survival, and more importantly, to Annie's.

There was a hierarchy of needs and survival was significantly lower on the scale than sex with Annie. He stared at her ass, unable to help himself, as she manoeuvered from chair to chair. He wasn't certain how it had happened, but they had reached Shirley Island by the time he managed to tear his eyes away. Surprisingly, it was like nobody had noticed their absence at all. Annie looked at him, clearly thinking the same thing, and he shrugged. They made their way over to the other survivors, taking a seat, as Garrett enacted some sort of odd play. Troy and Abed appeared just as he and Annie were settling in, their faces unusually solemn. Jeff and Annie both rose, making their way over to them, glad to see their friends.

"You guys made it!" He grasped Troy's forearm just to hear Shirley interrupt with her usual Shirley Island introduction. Her question at the end got a sad head shake out of him.

"She didn't make it." Abed seemed to shrug off the news and in a world where lost friends and comrades was the new normal, it didn't warrant much more than a sad frown.

It made it something of a surprise to hear Britta's voice minutes later. It was a siege. Jeff knew it and looking around, so did everyone else. He heard Annie ask if there was rope and he made eye contact. They would defend this little oasis of peace, to the death if necessary. He might die tonight, but he'd die defending peace and having fucked Annie, and there could be no death more noble.

Annie grabbed his hand and he followed her, ready to die.


End file.
